A Hugger And A Boss
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Bayley and Sasha have feelings for each other but are too nervous to say anything. Sasha/Bayley


**This is another requested One-shot. Its my last request for a while, cause I need to finish my other stories.**

 **I own nothing uggos.**

* * *

Its was after NXT Takeover Respect and a flood of emotions were running through the NXT woman's champions head. She just main evented a big WWE event. Something that nobody else other then her opponent could say.

She was proud of herself, she won the match, she had her championship sitting next to her. The entire roster gave her a standing ovation. Triple H got in the ring and raised her hand and gave her flowers.

It was perfect.

Well...almost.

Even though everything seemed to be perfect in her professional life, her personal life would suffer. The girl that she had a crush on since they met was leaving NXT for the main roster.

When Bayley and Sasha met 3 years ago they instantly clicked. Bayley thought Sasha was cute and Sasha thought Bayley was funny. But unfortunately for Bayley, Sasha was engaged.

It was disappointing, but Bayley tried to move on. She started to date again but she couldn't get Sasha out of her head. The only other person who knew about Bayley's crush on Sasha was Second generation wrestler and daughter of WWE HOF'er Ric Flair, Charlotte.

Charlotte told her time and time again that she should tell Sasha how she felt but Bayley refused, she knew that Sasha didn't date girls even though Charlotte told her that Sasha said that she would date a girl if she really liked her.

But Bayley refused to believe her, she wouldn't say anything.

Until now.

She was finally going to say something because she realized this was probably her last opportunity. There were hundreds of good looking guys on the roster and she knew that one of them would be interested in The Boss.

So while Sasha was out saying goodbye to everyone. Bayley tried to work up the courage to say something. What would she say? Should she build up a conversation? She didn't know.

She didn't even have time to think of anything before Sasha came walking into the room. "There you are! Everybody was looking for you!"

Bayley smiled. "Sorry, I just needed some time to collect my thoughts, you know?"

"Oh yeah I know what you mean. I do it all the time" Sasha said as she got her things ready. "That was amazing huh?"

"Definitely, it was incredible. I'll never get over it" Bayley agreed.

"I know right? I've always dreamed of a moment like this. Can I be honest with you?" Sasha asked.

Bayley nodded. "Of course"

"I kinda don't wanna leave" Sasha sighed. "I don't wanna leave NXT, but I wanna go to the main roster"

"Why don't you wanna leave?" Bayley asked.

Sasha hesitated at first. "Umm... because I'll miss all of my friends"

"Oh, well at least Charlotte and Becky are going with you" Bayley said.

"Well yeah but... never mind" Sasha said as she grabbed her clothes and left for the shower.

Bayley watched as Sasha ran off. She didn't know what her problem was but she wouldn't push her. Maybe she would come back and tell her what was wrong.

Since it was obvious that Sasha didn't want to be bothered, Bayley decided to change at home.

When Bayley got to her apartment she put her bags on the couch and sat down. She couldn't believe she didn't tell Sasha how she felt, that was probably her last opportunity to say anything and she blew it.

"Why didn't I say anything?" Bayley asked herself as her phone started to ring. She ignored it the first and second time but finally decided to answer when it rang a third time.

She didn't even look to see who's name was on the screen before she answered. "Hello?"

"Wow, you know for someone who just made history you sound a like angry"

"What do you want, Charlotte?" Bayley asked as she heard Charlotte chuckle.

"Obviously someone should of stayed to celebrate. Why'd you leave?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Bayley said as she went to the kitchen.

"Is it about Sasha? Cause she's looking for you. Everybody is. Hunter wants some more pictures" Charlotte explained.

"Well tell them that I wasn't feeling well"

"You want me to lie to our boss?"

Bayley smacked her lips. "Its not a lie... cause its kinda true"

"Bayley..." Charlotte started.

"Charlotte pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Bayley whined into the phone.

"Alright alright fine...but you own me one!" Charlotte agreed.

Bayley smiled. "Thanks Char your the best!"

"I know...welp I guess I better go. Bye Bay-Bay"

"Talk to you later Char love you"

* * *

"Have you seen Bayley?"

Charlotte jumped and looked at Sasha. "Damn woman! You scared me!"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Char, I'm sorry but have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she left half an hour ago" Charlotte answered.

"What? Why?" Sasha asked.

"She told me she wasn't feeling good so she went home" Charlotte said as Becky Lynch walked into the room.

"Hey ladies. I was thinking we could-"

"Can't. Bye" Sasha said as she left the room.

Becky watched Sasha push past her and run out of the door as she turned to Charlotte. "What was that about?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know Beckster. But I think I have an idea on what in might be about"

"Why are you gonna tell me?" Becky asked.

"Sorry Beck, not my story to tell. But don't worry you'll find out soon" Charlotte said as Becky nodded.

* * *

Sasha got to Bayley's apartment building in under an hour as she walked up the stairs to her room. There was obviously something wrong with Bayley cause she would usually be the last person leaving the building.

She knew that the "wasn't feeling good" excuse was a lie from Bayley cause when Charlotte lied nobody knew if it was the truth or not.

She was like her father.

Anyway, once Sasha got to her door she knocked on it lightly. "Bayley? Are you in there?"

Sasha didn't hear anything and she was starting to get annoyed. "Bayley! I know you're in there!"

Once again Bayley didn't respond and Sasha grew frustrated. "Fine! I'll just let myself in"

"How are you gonna do that?" She finally heard Bayley say.

This time Sasha didn't answer, as she pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door.

"When and how did you get keys?!" Bayley asked from the couch.

"Charlotte gave them to me, Becky has a pair too"

"Well where are my keys to your apartment?" she asked.

"That's not why I'm here. Are you ok Bayley?" Sasha asked as she sat down next to her.

Bayley tried to laugh but it didn't sound convincing. "Yeah I'm fine, my head really hurts so I thought I would come home and lay down"

"Why didn't you go to doc?" Sasha asked.

"Umm, I'm fine, it just hurts"

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Stop lying to me Bayley. What's wrong?"

"Well what's wrong with you? Lets remember you were the one that ran off to the shower for no reason at all" Bayley reminded her.

Sasha sighed. "Yeah you're right..."

"Well why did you run off? All I said was "at least Charlotte and Becky are going with you" what's wrong with that?" Bayley asked.

"Ok Bayley, I'm going to be honest. The reason why I don't wanna leave is because I'll miss you"

Bayley smiled. "I'll miss you too Sasha. It won't be the same without you, Becky, and Charlotte"

Sasha smiled but it looked like something else was still on her mind. "Sasha?" Bayley asked. "Is there something else you wanted to say?"

"Umm, no..." Sasha said as she looked down.

They both sat there in awkward silence when Bayley's phone started to ring. She looked at the screen and smiled. "Its Charlotte" she said as she put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Charlotte!" She said trying to sound happy.

"Hi Bay. Is Sasha there?"

"Yeah she's here-"

"Oh good did you tell her?" Charlotte asked.

Bayley's face turned red as Sasha looked at her in confusion. "Told me what?"

"Oh hi Sasha! Bayley didn't-"

"Bye Charlotte talk to you later" Bayley said as she ended the call.

...

Back at Full Sail Charlotte started to laugh while Becky was confused as ever. "What did you just do?" Becky asked.

"I moved things along, I knew neither one of them where gonna say anything so I decided to help" She laughed.

Becky rolled her eyes. "You are something else..."

Charlotte smirked. "I know"

...

"Bayley?" Sasha asked as Bayley's face got redder. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Umm its..its just...ummm...nothing" Bayley tried to get up and leave but Sasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Bayley... tell me the truth" Sasha said as she looked into Bayley's eyes.

Bayley shook her head. "I can't. It'll ruin everything"

Sasha had a feeling she knew what Bayley wanted to say but she had to hear it. "It won't ruin anything, please tell me"

Bayley has never heard Sasha say please for ANYTHING. So she knew Sasha was serious. "I don't want you to leave"

Sasha held Bayley's hands. "Why not?"

Bayley felt light headed. This was her last opportunity to tell Sasha how she felt, because if she didn't Sasha would meet someone else and Bayley definitely didn't want that. This was it, now or never.

"Bay-" Bayley cut Sasha off with a kiss. She was shocked that she did it and immediately stopped.

"Oh my God Sasha I'm so-" she didn't have a chance to finish as Sasha grabbed her face and kissed her with everything she had.

Bayley was surprised but didn't push Sasha away as she finally kissed her back.

The kiss lasted for a couple more minutes until Sasha pulled away.

"I like you too" She smiled as Bayley giggled.

"Wow...I can't believe it" Bayley said as Sasha gave her a small peck on the lips.

"This is real Bayley. I've liked you for awhile now, I just didn't think you liked girls" Sasha confessed.

"I didn't think I liked girls either, but then you showed up" Bayley joked.

Sasha laughed and kissed her again. "So our we together now?" she asked in between tiny kisses.

Bayley giggled and nodded her head. "Definitely, I wanna be with you"

The smile that graced Sasha's face could light up a room. "So I guess its official now" Bayley couldn't even speak, all she could do was nod her head.

"So..." Sasha said as she glanced over to Bayley's bedroom door. "Whataya wanna do now?"

Bayley blushed. "I have an idea..." she said as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" Sasha asked.

Bayley nodded. "I'm positive. If this is your last night in NXT I wanna make it memorable"

Sasha grabbed Bayley's hand as her smile got even bigger. "Then lets go"

As Bayley and Sasha made their way to Bayley's bedroom there was one last question Bayley needed to ask Sasha before they took things any farther.

"So does this mean I can have a key to your apartment?"

Sasha laughed. "Whatever you want babe"

Bayley grinned. "This is gonna be great!"

* * *

 **Who else smiled like Sasha when Bayley débuted at Battleground? I can't wait until she gets to stay.**

 **Raw was awesome and Smackdown was great. I'm so in love with wrestling right now.**

 **I'm not doing anymore One-shot's until I finish the stories I started.**

 **Plus I have a new ROH story I'm working on, I'm so excited!**

 **Ok if you liked the story take five seconds to leave a review! Thanks kk byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
